rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Gwyn Cadell Val
Gwyn Cadell is SsVivid's human character who started as a barmaid in Ardougne and, over the course of several monarchies, rose through the ranks until she married into the position of queen beside the (formerly) late King Greyson Val I. When she married, she converted to Zarosianism, but she currently also practices Karamjan Spiritualism. Varrock, Hemenster, Ardougne, and Shilo Village are her home cities respectively. Gwyn most closely aligns with Neutral Good. Her current age is 23. Life History Growing Up Gwyn was born in Varrock. For the youngest part of her life, she lived in the southern half of the city with her father and his dirty dealings laundering crossbows for the Phoenix Gang. It wasn't the healthiest lifestyle, but it kept her alive and she learned where to put her fist in a mugger if she had to, so nobody ever really complained. It wasn't until an adolescent Gwyn was caught wearing makeshift chaos druid robes and vandalizing the Saradomnist church that her father sent her off. She spent the next eight years in Hemenster as an apprentice to the Ranged masters, learning about all manner of distance weapon and the deadliest ways to make and use them. As a result, her fighting style relies heavily on precision attacks. Beginning Life in Ardougne After completing her long and thorough apprenticeship, Gwyn finally returned to Varrock to find her father jailed for his crimes and nothing really left for her. Rather than sit around and do nothing - or the more appealing option, fire an arrow into her own skull - she took off again. Once she made her way clear to the other side of the civilised map, she found Ardougne. She had only ever been to this city a few times in her life, trading goods for Hemenster, but that wasn't about to change anything. At first, she held two jobs - a ranger and a barmaid for Marion, an old friend from the ranged guild, in the Poison Arrow - but on her twentieth birthday she applied for a promotion. Having shown loyalty to the kingdom and prowess at her fighting style, she recieved the promotion... and perhaps a little more responsibility than she had bargained for. Gwyn was promoted by Queen Saewyn into the position of Ranged Commander for the military, a level above what the young woman was expecting, but she soon settled nicely into the position. She eventually started to considered herself to be a valuable and influential citizen of Ardougne and continued to developed a sense of protection for it and its people ever since seeing the King Silva fall. It left an impact on her, being that she was a part of the battle that led to that death. Despite the failure, though, she gripped her jaw and stayed with the force. As commander, she prospered and built up a sense of national pride over three entire monarchies in the kingdom. That might have something to do with why she accepted King Greyson's proposal. Ruling Gwyn took an authoritative position of rulership as Greyson's partner when he wasn't able to serve, including through Greyson's many absences. Over time, she established many things for the city, including a number of public facilities, services, and kingdom policies. She based a community center in Western Ardougne and free public housing for lawful citizens and visitors. Gwyn put all city healthcare providers on government salary, providing free healthcare to all non-hostile wounded within the kingdom limits. Under Gwyn's oversight, there was vast improvement in the health conditions of Western Ardougne and most of its rampant infectious diseases were eliminated. Furthermore, Gwyn held a firm non-aggression stance in foreign policy and believed heavily in the sanctity of the homeland, even for her enemies. As a politician, Queen Gwyn hailed herself as an ally of citizens and men, not of governments. In fact, it's because of this position that Gwyn so graciously stepped down from her throne when the citizens of her own kingdom revolted, unsatisfied with their absentee king and their queen who was more involved in foreign affairs than domestic. In the aftermath of her reign, Gwyn spent a length of time serving as a commander for the military in the position she held even through her diplomatic period. However, after struggling to grapple with both her husband's (false) death and the frustration of no longer being treated with the respect of royalty, she handed over her position of influence and took common ranks among her fellow archers. As it turned out, even that wasn't enough distance for Gwyn to find herself again, so she resigned completely and left Kandarin for the depths of the Karamja jungle. Getting Away from the Mainland At last, content with her newfound lifestyle, she found a real adoration for the sport of big-game hunting and also a certain fondness for the simpler, more isolated tribal cultures of Shilo Village and Tai Bwo Wannai. Always having a fondness for practicing her archery on giants, she found great satisfaction with felling Jogres and has spent endless days challenging herself to become more efficient with her precise, deadly kills. Her thrill and pleasure was potent in this case that she even continued hunting once she realized a pregnancy was already a few months along. Maybe it's time I returned to Hemenster and became a master myself? Settle into a slower-paced lifestyle? she asked herself, thinking momentarily of the child. But Gwyn, settled? Not likely. A year passed since Gwyn first arrived in the depths of the Karamja jungle and she was still a frequent in the area. Many residents recognized her at this point and valued her for the game she brought in to trade. Most had become used to seeing her toting around an infantile girl with curious purple-grey skin and what appeared to be tribal markings on her face. The girl was especially popular among natives, a local fascination. Getting Back Into The World Gwyn returned to Ardougne on a trade visit only to discover the truth of her not-so-late husband's false death. Not only was he alive, but he had married a new woman and was about to newly ascend the throne aside Regent and soon-to-be Queen Elizabeth. Together, they were expecting. Gwyn did not take this revelation well. She recovered from the shock of her husband's betrayal, but still took months before she began to feel confident about her stance on his polygamism. Given the circumstances, she elected for the time to keep their daughter a secret from all except the close friend she found in Ivan Aleksey. She began to split her time widely over the western map, between interests in Ardougne, the ranger guild in Hemenster, returning to Karamja to mother her child (who was cared for the rest of the time by a native islander Gwyn paid to be her nursemaid), and several tasks and paid missions she accepted from the Ardougnan government. Finding a New Home However, it soon became clear that, with the continuing change of government in Ardougne - a city whose prosperity she couldn't help but feel she had a stake in - she couldn't be happy while being so helpless and lacking in control. Such it was that she slowly began to let go of most of her ties to the city. And with the death of Ivan, who had been her child's godfather, she slowly accepted a need to relax her lifestyle and practice fewer risks in her everyday activities. Driven by this motivation, Gwyn took to Misthalin. She found a job as an instructor in bowcraft at an academy on the edge of the desert, where for a time she settled into a steady routine of work and travel. Inevitably, though, it didn't last. Only a few months had passed before Asurja, her daughter, came down with a worrysome illness, and she took her leave from the institution to go care for the child as intently as was in her power. Fortunately, the toddler recovered within a few weeks with no observable drawbacks and was able to return to normal growth. Gwyn, however, did not take her place back at the academy when she became able. She felt, given the recent events, that she couldn't afford to spend so much time away from her daughter as she had been taking in the past. If the price of that was living as a native in the heart of the jungle and hunting wildcats and graakh for their meat and hides, she considered it well worth it. Equipment She always has two pouches on her person, one with a few coins and one with a collection of tiny vials. The vials contain either karambwan poison or antidote, except for one which is full of 191 proof alcohol for disinfecting water. Typically she also carries some kind of bow and quiver and a basic, practical melee weapon like a machete or army axe. She is most talented a shooter with a longbow, and owns one that was crafted specifically for her needs. Presently, she carries around a jade-edged machete and a carving knife she uses for fletching. Appearance GwynOutfit01.jpg|Gwyn's first appearance, fresh out of her apprenticeship GwynOutfit02.jpg|Gwyn's first formal garb, needed for appearances as a commander at balls GwynOutfit03.jpg|Gwyn's original garb, dyed red after her coronation for patriotism GwynOutfit04.jpg|Gwyn's commanding uniform, taken on after stepping down GwynOutfit05.jpg|Gwyn's outfit on her first return to the mainland after assimilating with tribes GwynOutfit06.jpg|Gwyn's garb shortly after returning, feeling pressure to re-conform to mainland norms GwynOutfit07.jpg|Gwyn's attire for Varrockian masquerade balls GwynOutfit08.jpg|Gwyn returned to comfortable tribal-wear after leaving Ardougne behind GwynOutfit09.jpg|Gwyn commissioned a new formal outfit shortly after taking up the fletching profession Gwyn is a youthful lady with pale hair that she keeps chopped short. Her face is softly rounded except for a pointed nose and chin, and her cheeks are lightly freckled. Most of her features have no strange surprises to them - no monobrows, no eyes-the-side-of-a-meteor. When gripped with compassion, she often appears to have very strong pride and confidence written on her face, and was surprisingly very much the vision of a powerful queen when the time came. Her eyes are grayish green. She has a toned build, but only faintly (archery is not exactly a contact sport), and she stands at about average human height at 5'6". She has participated in many battles since she came to Ardougne, and has scars to prove it, including one on her left shoulder from a sword and a few pale speckles on her right thigh from shrapnel. Often she holds herself lackadaisically and does not obsess over her posture. More often than not, her reign was populated with visions of her reclining casually in her throne with one leg thrown over the arm of the seat, very comfortable in her place. Personality Gwyn is a saucy young lady who has an opinion whether she knows much about anything or not. She has a way of talking like she's got a clue, and she's not a bad liar, either. She's willing enough to throw around fierce words. Being from the wrong side of the tracks, sometimes the wrong choice of words can easily put her in a mood - and in her earlier days, a fight, though she's cooled off a little now that she's tasted responsibility. When handed that responsibility from the military and beyond, she started learning how to reel herself in and negotiate. Gwyn, taught to survive, not to honor, is definitely not too proud to shoot someone in the back from the shadows. Initially, she's not the most moral person you've ever met... still, she surprises herself and everyone else sometimes when it's revealed how well she really means. Gwyn's Daughter Gwyn's daughter, who until recently was kept secret, is named Asurja. Her daughter lives with her in Shilo Village and stays mainly under the care of a nursemaid named Sanyu while Gwyn is away from the settlement. This girl is currently around two years old. The child inherited her mother's flaxen hair color, pointed chin, and up-turned nose, while she inherited her father's strange blue-grey eyes and strong, defined jaw. Asurja's father is Gwyn's husband, Greyson, and as a result the child is a half-mahjarrat. This shows itself clearly through her grey-purple skin, the tribal markings on her face, and the black jewels on her forehead. Her father is tasked mainly with providing the girl with the one thing Gwyn can't teach her, which is to control her capacity for magic. Her magical potential exhibited itself often even when she was infantile; little pebbles would fly randomly through space, and the air would warm around her on chilly nights. Developmentally, Asurja is right on track. She has begun to speak usefully and can form short sentences with a few words at a time, though pronunciation is far from always perfect. She often plays games that involve identifying pictures, colors, or items, and has enough motor skills to stack six or seven blocks up at a time. In addition, she can perform most basic physical tasks - kicking a ball or walking down a flight of stairs - though it is sometimes still awkward. Asurja has reached a level of cognition where she is beginning to develop a sense of self-identity with words like "I" and "Me," and will ask things like, "Why?" on a regular basis. Her walking movements are smoothing out, and now understands how to open doors. Trivia *Gwyn is passionately opposed to necromancy, though will make the rare exception for necromancy that doesn't disturb someone else's remains. Mainly, since a spirit is cursed to wander as a ghost if its remains are disturbed, she finds separating them cruel and immoral. *Though her marriage was initially for political convenience, she gradually grew attached to Greyson. *After spending so much time intimately in the presence of her husband, Gwyn has grown able to tentatively identify Mahjarrat. She can't blatantly sense them as other Mahjarrat can, but often describes a suspect as someone who, "has that familiar, domineering aura of power about him." Fortunately, she also knows how to be discreet about such things. *It's uncharacteristic for Gwyn to wear a long gown, since it limits mobility. It doesn't concern her that short skirts and pants are less proper. *Gwyn is mostly infertile and had difficulty becoming pregnant when she tried. *Her favorite colors are Rangers Aid Green and Sq'irk Red. *In her tribe in Karamja, Gwyn is often called "Vakasa" rather than her common name. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Humans Category:Rangers Category:Zarosian Category:Noble Category:Ardougne Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Bastard Category:Female